Chibi Fooled!
by Yonk
Summary: I know it's a little late, but I did write this on April 1st! Summary: Chibi Trunks and Goten have planned out the ultimate set of pranks for April Fools Day, who will be their victim?


**Chibi Fooled!**  
  


  
            Today is April Fools Day, the one day when it is actually considered morally acceptable to pull pranks. On this day in history, some of the best pranks of all time were dreamt up and carried out. All across the world in the wee hours of the early morning, children and immature teenagers are planning the ultimate prank-taculars, and the two chibi Saiya-jin, Trunks and Goten, are no exception. The boys' bedroom door was closed tightly, and a handwritten sign was placed carefully on the door; it read 'Keep out'. Under the bed, both of them were busily planning the best set of pranks ever to be unleashed on one person, their 'Tousan of course.

The plan involved several things that the Chibis thought appropriate, among those were the customary pink hair dye, several rolls of duct tape and toilet paper, shaving cream, and a well-sealed plastic bag of used cat litter. "Trunks-kun," Goten says, a little worried. "Are you sure 'Tousan won't get mad?" Trunks turns and flashes his trademark smirk, saying: "Naw! He knows it's April Fools Day, so we can't get in any trouble!" Goten sighs and looks at the floor, remembering last years chaos. "Okay, let's go!" Trunks says. "Here, hold this..." He hands a roll of tape to Goten. "...and this..." The shaving cream this time, Goten grabs it with his other hand. "...and, yeah, this, too." Goten tries to hold onto the toilet paper with his tail but almost falls. "Come on!" Trunks retorts, half pulling Goten down the staircase to their first destination: the kitchen! A few minutes later they emerge and run giggling like mad toward the bathroom, minus a few items that they were carrying. Before long, they come out and sprint back to a few more rooms before retreating to their bedroom and slipping back into bed as the first light began to stream through the windows of the house. 

The morning sunlight came through the window and again Yonk was awakened; it was Sunday, sleeping time, not waking time. He stands up after a few minutes, listening carefully; usually his sons were up by that time, but he heard nothing. He decides to go make breakfast and opens his door, heading to the stairs. _It's quiet; they should be awake training by now. Something's wrong..._he thought. Reaching the stairs he puts his foot down on the first step where his foot meets not wood, but marbles. There is a deafening 'crash' as Yonk hurtles down the stairs and into a heap at the bottom of the landing. _What the hell? _Yonk wondered as he picked himself up. Why were there marbles there? He had told them to pick up their stuff last night, hadn't he? Thinking nothing of it he walks into the kitchen, but he knows something is wrong. He can sense his boys upstairs, they are awake and their Kis are slightly...elevated. Why? He stops in mid-step about four feet inside the kitchen. _Wait!_ His gaze moves toward the calendar on the fridge, the last crossed off date reads March 31. "Oh fuck!" Yonk mutters under his breath, finally realizing that it is the international prank day, when his boys always did their worst, April first. He looks around carefully, still balancing on one foot, afraid to take another step. What had they done this year? Yonk still remembered last year, he had barely made it to midnight alive; they were surprisingly GOOD at pulling pranks. Taking a careful step forward, Yonk holds his breath, expecting anything. Slowly he advances to the refrigerator, now hovering over the tile, in case they rigged the floor. Surprisingly, Yonk gets to it with no trouble. Figuring that they were still planning their little games, and/or he had outsmarted them, he opens the fridge. Bad choice. Upstairs, in the boys' room, they awaited the telltale sound. There was a loud 'sproing' followed by a 'splat' and then a roar of rage from Otousan. This sent them into hysterical laughing and the sound alerted Yonk, in the kitchen, with egg on his face...literally. Yonk looks up, wiping his face off with his sleeve. They had attached a spring-loaded egg carton into the fridge to go off when he opened it. _Kuso! They are getting better, now they will expect me to go wash myself off...in the bathroom. Heh, heh. That's what they think, just they wait._ Yonk thinks, laughing evilly and floating up the stairs to make as little noise as possible. 

With a sudden crash, the door to Trunks and Goten's room flies open and Yonk walks inside; covered with eggs and none too happy. "Hello, boys!" Yonk says. "How are you?" They huddle in the corner, scared that their plan had failed. _Time for plan 'B'!_ Trunks thinks pointing upward. Yonk wonders what is up and his eyes move to the ceiling, there is a bag filled with something above him. He opens his mouth in shock, and Trunks yanks on a string hanging nearby sending three pounds of used, stinky cat litter onto Yonk's head, and into his mouth. He falls on the ground sputtering and cussing. Trunks yells: "Now!" and the Chibis run up, covering their disabled 'Tousan with shaving cream before flying downstairs at top speed, both flaming super Saiya-jin in an effort to escape. Yonk finally wipes the cream and litter out of his eyes and streaks after them, fully enraged and thinking of breaking some or all of the child abuse laws. He has almost caught them when they duck into the hall closet, just beyond reach, and shut the door. Yonk can't stop himself in time and careens into a wall. He gets up fast and tries the door, it's locked. _They think they can lock me out like that?_ He grabs the doorknob and tears it off, throwing the door off its hinges only to be greeted by a wave of toilet paper falling off the top shelf. By the time he has untangled himself, they little devils are long gone. Closing his eyes, he searches for their Kis and locates them easily, the basement! He runs down there and slips on some stuff on the stairs, managing to use some Ki to stabilize his fall before hitting the ground. He looks up just in time to see Trunks run up with a roll of duct tape in each hand and Goten holding the free ends. Yonk raises his hand in protest but is wrapped up like a silver mummy in milliseconds, and once again the boys escape. Powering up to melt off the tape, Yonk uses Shunken Idou to get to the boys as they lock themselves into the bathroom with the lights off. "I think he's gone," Trunks says, gasping for breath and laughing in between pulls of air. "Yeah," says Goten. "We got him good this time!" He, too, is trying to breathe while laughing and trying to keep his Ki and heart rate down. There is a light 'click' and the bathroom is flooded with light. The Chibis little hearts skip a beat and they turn around, shaking. There stands Yonk, grinning wildly, "Gotcha!" he says. They held their breath, it was over; they were caught. 

A while later, a brief but intense tickling session had ended when Yonk had pulled his own prank, putting concentrated children's Tylenol into the boys' sodas. Now they lay, half-awake on the bed with the television on. "Uhhh, Trunks-kun?" Goten says dreamily. "My head feels funny..." Trunks turns slowly and responds: "That's because it's not put on right, now go to sleep or...something." Goten rolls over and asks: "What did 'Tousan mean when he said: 'Stay put, remember that it's raining outside.'?" Trunks puts a hand over his younger brother's mouth, shushing him. "Nothing, shaddup will ya?" Goten nods and sits back. "Hey Goten, remember what a 'laxative' does?" Goten nods his head slowly, "Yeah." "Just remember that," Trunks says, the evil smile returning. Downstairs Yonk is busy with the TV of his own and has just poured himself a tall glass of soda, thankful that the day was over at last. Cursing at the taste of the coke saying it was 'worse than diet'; he fell asleep quickly since there was nothing good on the tube. 

A few hours later the boys had their video camera set up across the hall from the bathroom and had finalized the preparations after having woken up from the effects of the medicine. Yonk's eyes slowly opened, he thought he had felt a light stomachache, but he goes back to sleep. A split-second later they fly open and a grimace comes over Yonk's face as he realizes what is happening. _Oh no, they didn't! Shimatta, I'm not gonna make it!!!_ he thinks as he rushes toward the bathroom as fast as he can. He reaches it without noticing the boys right across the hall and throws open the bathroom door, closing it behind him. Only then does he realize why he didn't want to go in there earlier in the day... A tub of tar falls off of the door and splashes all over him followed closely by a pillowcase full of feathers. "Ready Goten?" Trunks asks as they hear the right sounds from inside. Goten responds with a quick 'yes' and turns on the camera, directing it to the door. The door slowly opens and Yonk steps out, effectively tarred and feathered. The Chibis burst into laughter and narrowly avoid a blast from their seriously annoyed 'Tousan. He chases them outside and throws more blasts; the boys transform into SSJ again and streak away. Thinking that he ought to clean up, Yonk trudges back to the bathroom with an intention to shower and leaves his sons to their own devices outside the house, where they can do no harm.

The warm, steamy water cascades over Yonk's head as he finishes washing himself and reaches for the shampoo. _Well, _he thinks. _It could have been much worse; at least there was no permanent damage this time. _He looks at the mirror hanging on the wall of the shower and scrapes a small chunk of tar off of his chin before proceeding to wash his hair. He upturns the bottle into his hand and gathers a copious amount before continuing cleaning his hair. The Chibis are busy eating their dinner and await their 'Tousan's return so he can make them more food. Back in the bathroom, Yonk dries himself and gets redressed, walking toward the kitchen. He walks in and the effect on the boys is immediate. Goten puts a hand over his mouth and tries to keep his laughter in, Trunks says: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" They can't hold it in and begin to roll on the floor in hysterics. Yonk looks at them in confusion and asks: "What?!" Trunks points at him and says: "Your hair...is that a new super Kalltorraiya-jin transformation?" Yonk's eyebrows shoot up and he glances toward the mirror hanging on the wall, seeing a brief but unmistakable flash of bright pink. The sound of his scream tears through the still evening air and the two mischievous chibis take off toward cover, already planning what they would do next year...

The End. ^__^ !!!

Good stuff, ne? Well I would appreciate it if anyone would tell me what they think. In other words: Review, or else Chibi Trunks and Goten will find YOU next April Fools Day!  
  



End file.
